Stitch by Stitch
by ihadausername
Summary: Three days after seeing him in New York, Brian finds Justin in the loft; battered, bruised and possibly pregnant with his attackers child. WARNING: mentions rape, violence
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the window seat of the plane, just staring out the window at the ground. The plane was starting to descend into the Pittsburgh airport and Justin could almost breathe again. He knew there would be no way to fight off the panic attack that was threatening to surface if he didn't get to the loft soon. It was midday Sunday so Justin knew that Brian would be home, or at least he hoped. Because he had nothing with him, as soon as he was off the plane, Justin made his way out of the airport and quickly found himself a cab.

The cab driver looked at him with an odd expression when he climbed into the back, but Justin was use to it from everyone at the New York airport, on the plane and walking to the cab just a moment ago. Justin just mumbled the address to the loft and sat back. When the cab stopped, Justin couldn't see Brian's vette anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't home. He payed the cab driver and took off inside. He was glad he remembered to grab his keys before bolting out of his apartment earlier this morning. When he reached the loft door, it was locked. Upon unlocking it and turning the alarm off, stepping inside, Justin found himself alone. Brian was not home. He quickly reset the alarm and locked the door before laying himself down on the bed. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't think he would be able to sleep.

* * *

_Justin had just locked the door and was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. It wasn't unusual because a lot of his neighbors would come knocking, asking for something like milk or eggs or sugar. The normal neighboring things. He unlocked the door once again and opened it, only it wasn't one of his neighbors. He opened his mouth to say something when the guy standing at his door pushed inside, passed Justin, making him stumble backwards and into a bookshelf._

Again, Justin was going to say something when suddenly the guy grabbed him and kissed him. Justin pushed him away and went to grab for his cell phone, but the guy was too fast. Suddenly Justin was on his back, on the floor and the guy was straddling his hips. Wide eyed, Justin told the guy to get off, to get out. But the guy didn't listen. He started unbuckling Justin's belt.

Justin grabbed for the guys hands but the guy grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. With one hand, the guy returned to the task of unbuckling and unzipping Justin's belt and jeans. Justin struggled to get free but it was no use. The guy slid his hand down Justin's pants and wrapped it around Justin's cock. Justin struggled to get free once again, begging the guy to stop. But he wouldn't.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep though because he was suddenly being shaken awake. He flinched and jumped, scrambling away from the person.

"Justin."

He stopped at the other end of the bed and looked up to find Brian staring at him. He sighed in relief and crawled back over to the older man, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and burying his face into his chest. Brian lightly wrapped his own arms around his blond.

"Justin." Brian whispered again, "What happened?"

Of course he would know something happened. Justin was covered in bruises on his arms and neck.

"I was attacked."

"I can see that, Sunshine. By who? When?"

Justin shook his head, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. He had me pinned down."

The blond started sobbing into Brian's shirt and all Brian could do was hold him a little tighter.

"Justin, tell me."

Justin hesitated but through his hard sobbing, Brian was able to make out one word.

_Rape.  
_  
Brian froze.

"Wh... when?" He finally found his voice after a few minutes.

"Last night."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

Justin shook his head, he was calmed down enough now to talk.

"I passed out before he finished. When I woke up I went straight to the airport."

"Justin, did he... did..." Brian closed his eyes, not even able to ask the one question haunting him, let alone think about it.

"No, he didn't." Justin answered, already knowing what Brian wanted to know, "He didn't use a condom."

"FUCK!" Brian released Justin and stood up.

Justin flinched at Brian's raised voice and curled in on himself once Brian let him go. He watched at Brian started pacing the bedroom floor. After what felt like hours, Brian finally stopped and looked at Justin, still curled up, rocking himself.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Get you checked out and call Carl."

Justin only nodded and allowed Brian to lead him out of the loft. The ride to the hospital was made in silence. Justin was afraid to talk, afraid Brian would yell again. The only thing that kept him grounded was Brian's hand in his the whole ride.

When they reached the hospital, Justin didn't want to move from the car. Brian had to pick him up and carry him into the hospital, where he demanded they needed a doctor. Once they were in a room after telling a nurse what happened to Justin, they were sitting in silence and waiting. Justin was laying down on the exam table, feeling nauseous and Brian was standing next to the table, still holding onto Justin's hand and running his free hand through Justin's hair.

While filling out Justin's information, Brian had called Carl and told him to get to the hospital, that Justin had been attacked. He also told him not to tell anyone else because Justin didn't want anyone to know about it just yet. Carl agreed and was now on his way to the hospital.

"Brian." Justin whispered.

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

"I love you."

Brian gave him a small, sad smile, "I love you too, Sunshine."

"How could you after this?"

"Because, you didn't ask for this. It wasn't your fault."

They fell silent again. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and a female doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Kinney. Mr. Taylor." The doctor nodded, "I am Dr. Chandler. I've read your chart, so why don't we just get started?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost three hours later when Brian and Justin walked out of the hospital with Carl right behind them. He had shown up just fifteen minutes after the doctor has started her examination of Justin's body, checking every bruise. Then there was the hard part, checking the tearing and collecting evidence. Thankfully, Justin didn't need many stitches and the doctor had said it would heal nicely. When Carl was finally called into the room to get Justin's statement, Justin froze. He didn't want to talk about it in front of Brian, but he didn't want to be alone with Carl either. The doctor had bagged up Justin's clothes for Carl to take for evidence since Justin never changed after his attack. Because of that, he was given some scrubs to wear home.

"Will you be able to arrest him right away?" Brian asked as they reached the corvette.

He was trying to keep his anger down after Justin rehashed everything that had happened the night before. Justin was so afraid that Brian was going to leave him after hearing about who it was that had attacked and raped him, but Brian stayed by his side. Of course, he could feel the tension radiating off Brian in heat waves and he knew the older man wanted nothing more then to find the guy and kill him. Justin didn't blame him one bit.

"I have to take this evidence in and contact New York to get anything else from your apartment." Carl nodded towards Justin, "After that, I'll be able to arrest him if he's in town."

Brian nodded, griding his teeth together, "If I find him first..."

"Don't do anything." Carl warned him, "I don't want to arrest you for assault when Justin needs you."

Brian just nodded, "I can't promise anything."

"Just think about Justin. Now get him home."

"Right. Thanks Carl."

Carl nodded and watched as the boys got into the 'vette and sped off. He then got into his own car and headed down to the police station. Once Brian and Justin were back in the loft, Justin headed straight for the bathroom to shower. Brian followed him but instead of getting into the shower with him, he sat on the sink counter.

"You don't have to watch me to make sure I don't try anything. I'm not that stupid." Justin mumbled, pulling off the scrub top.

"I know you're not. I.. I just want to..." Brian took a deep breath, "I just don't want you out of my sight until he's arrested."

"Yes because me being in the shower while we're still in the loft, you wouldn't be able to stop him if he showed up here, though I highly doubt he will after what you told me." Justin turned the shower on and adjusted the water.

"Are you uncomfortable with me in here with you?"

"Why would you think that?" Justin asked, messing with the strings of the scrub bottoms.

"Because you're trying to prolong getting naked with me right here."

"Brian I..." Justin huffed and willed the tears behind his eyes away, "I don't know how you could look at me after... after what he did."

"Justin." Brian whispered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Justin wrapped his own arms around Brian's waist and buried his face into Brian's neck. He was so happy his first impulse was to bury himself in Brian, not to pull away.

"I love you, you twat." Brian huffed, "Nothing will change that. Nothing. Do you understand?"

Justin nodded, "I love you too."

They stood there for another minute before Brian pulled away and kissed Justin's forehead.

"Take your shower. I'll be at the computer, getting a little work done."

Justin nodded and watched as Brian left, closing the door behind him. Justin was tempted to open the door and pull Brian back into the bathroom and into the shower with him, but a part of him didn't want that to happen. At least not yet. Not until the bruises were healed. Pulling off the scrub bottoms, he finally stepped into the shower and under the hot spray of the water. It helped ease some of his sore muscles.

It was about twenty minutes before Justin emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Brian had pulled out some clothes that he still had in the closet and laid them on the bed. Justin started getting dressed. Brian heard him moving around. He saved his work and shut down the computer before grabbing the phone and heading for the bedroom where Justin was getting dressed.

"What do you want to eat?" Brian asked, standing at the top of the stairs, watching the young blond.

"Brian, it's Sunday." Justin replied, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Your point? What do you want..."

Justin cut him off, "It's family dinner night at Debbie's."

Brian eyed him for a second before responding, "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, you were just..."

"Brian, I'm not going to hide out in the fucking loft just because I was attacked and raped by someone." Justin hissed, "I want to see the gang before..." His voice hitched and he closed his eyes, "Before they find out and then Carl arrests him and they all blame me for it happening."

"Sunshine, they are not going to blame you. I promise you that." Brian replied, "If you're sure."

"Yeah, I am." Justin nodded, opening his eyes and giving Brian a slight smile.

Brian nodded, "Okay. Let me just grab a quick shower then. We've got about twenty minutes before I was actually expected anyway."

"Okay."

"Oh and tomorrow I'll get someone to pack your apartment up and get everything shipped back here after the police are done." Brian said, kissing the side of Justin's head as he walked by, "Why don't you call your mother, tell her you're back. You don't have to tell her why, but she should know that her baby is home."

Justin giggled at Brian's face and Brian just smiled back, glad he was able to get his blond to laugh. Justin took the phone and took a seat on the bed while Brian went to take a semi-cold shower because Justin used up a lot of the hot water. He dialed his mother's number and it only rang twice before she picked up, thinking it was Brian. They talked for about ten minutes before Brian walked back from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to the closet and Justin's eyes followed his every move.

"Yes, he just got out of the shower." Justin huffed a laugh after realizing his mother was talking to him. She had guessed that Brian had walked back into the room. "I should go. Brian is almost ready... Okay, yeah... Love you too, Mom... Brian sends his love too." Justin hung up the phone.

"Twat." Brian mumbled as he pulled on his clothes.

"But you love me." Justin replied, standing up.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Brian asked, turning to look at the blond.

"Yes, Brian." Justin nodded.

"Okay but if you start getting uncomfortable or tired or anything, we leave."

"Deal."

They grabbed everything they needed. Keys, phones, wallets, and then headed out the door. Brian still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Debbie's for the family dinner but he wasn't going to argue with Justin and piss him off. Justin was happy to not be locked away in the loft, but he was already freaking out on the inside about seeing the gang not twenty-four hours after being attacked and raped. The drive to Debbie's was made in silence. Brian reached over and held onto Justin's hand the whole time, which helped keep Justin grounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin seemed to have fallen asleep on the ride over to Debbie's and Brian was thinking about just turning around and taking him back to the loft, but when he parked across the street from the house, Justin opened his eyes and sat up straighter. Brian cut the engine and turned to look at the younger man sitting in the passenger seat. Justin just sat there, looking out the window, up at the house.

"What if he's in there?" Justin whispered.

"Then we turn right around and leave." Brain replied, taking Justin's hand in his, "We can still turn around right now."

Justin shook his head, "No, we're here. We might as well go inside."

Taking a deep breath, Justin unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and slid out. By the time he had closed the door again, Brian was already at his side, ready to take his hand as they crossed the street and headed up to the porch. Just as they reached the porch, the door flung open making Justin jump a little but it was only Gus.

"Daddy! Jus'in!" Gus ran up to them and flung himself at Brian.

Brian only had a second to release Justin's hand so he was able to catch his son, who had decided to bolt off the four steps up to the porch.

"Hey, Sonny boy." Brian hugged his son.

Gus wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and kissed him sloppily on the cheek before turning to Justin, who was smiling at him and Brian.

"Hey buddy." Justin said, "Do I get a kiss?"

Brian leaned Gus closer to Justin so Gus could kiss him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you." Justin added as Gus pulled away, "You're getting big, how old are you again?"

"This many." Gus held up five fingers, "Five."

"And he starts kindergarten next month." Lindsay said from the front door.

"Hello Lindsay." Justin smiled, giving her a quick hug before pulling away and returning to Brian's side.

They had finally entered the house and the door was closed behind them. Justin looked around to find Ben and Hunter sitting on the couch, Jenny was bouncing on Hunter's legs. Debbie was of course busy in the kitchen and Melanie was sitting in Vic's old chair. Ted and Emmett were each sitting on kitchen chairs in the living room. There was no sign of Michael because he was away in Chicago, at least, that's what everyone thought. Brian sat Gus back down, who ran right back to his trucks sitting on the floor.

"See, he's not here." Brian whispered in Justin's ear, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, "But when you want to leave, just tell me."

Justin nodded, "I'm okay."

"Sunshine!" Debbie came out of the kitchen, "Get over here!"

Justin hesitated, not really wanting to be touched by anyone, unless it was Brian, but he didn't want to explain the reason to everyone yet. He gave a smile to Brian before walking over the Debbie and accepting the bone crushing hug from her. He was thankful he didn't have any broken or cracked ribs. The bruises were bad enough, but he had taken some pain medication that the doctor prescribed for him before they left the loft.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town for the weekend?" Debbie asked.

"Has the asshole been keeping you locked in the loft all weekend?" Melanie laughed.

Justin returned to his spot next to Brian and replied, "No. I just got in earlier today. Brian didn't even know I was coming."

"How long are you staying, baby?" Emmett asked.

Justin shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

The truth was, he had. The moment he woke up and headed for the airport. He had decided he didn't want or need to be in New York anymore. Sure, he still didn't have an agent and was still considered a starving artist, but he didn't care. After his attack, he just wanted, no needed to be with Brian. He wanted to be back home, where he knew he would be safe with Brian at his side. He didn't care about anything else right now, or ever again. And apparently, Brian was thinking the same thing once he knew what had happened because he had already said he would hire someone to pack Justin's apartment and deliver everything back home. At least they were both on the same page and Brian wasn't trying to push him back to New York.

"Where's Carl?" Brian asked as he and Justin took the couch when Ben and Hunter stood up to help set the table.

"He called and said he would be a little while. Something with work." Ted replied.

"Funny thing," Lindsay started, "Debbie said he had asked if Michael was home. But he's in Chicago until Tuesday and Carl knows that."

"Whe... when did he leave?" Justin asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Friday night." Ben replied from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Debbie yelled.

Everyone stood up and all started heading into the kitchen when the front door opened again.

"Ma!"

Justin froze, his back to the front door. His eyes widened. Brian spun around, causing Emmett to smack into him.

"Michael, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't returning until Tuesday?" Debbie yelled.

"I decided to return early, I just got in a couple of hours ago. I went home to shower." Michael replied, "Hey, Brian!"

Brian was glad he was standing in front of Justin, hiding him from Michael's sight.

"Michael, guess who came home for a while?" Hunter spoke up.

"Who?" Michael asked, looking around the room of people.

"Ju..." Lindsay started but stopped when Michael was suddenly on his ass on the ground, holding his nose.

"BRIAN!" Everyone started yelling.

Ben pulled Brian away from Michael when it looked like he was going to kick the shorter man.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you asshole!" Debbie bellowed, stepping up to her son.

Brian was in a rage, but knew that he couldn't do anything else because just then, Carl stepped into the house.

"What happened here?" Carl asked, looking around the room, his eyes stopping on Brian.

"Brian punched Michael." Hunter answered.

Brian shrugged, "He ran into my fist."

"Where's Justin?" Carl asked.

"I'm... I'm right here." Justin squeaked, stepping to the side of Brian so he could be seen by Michael and Carl.

Carl nodded and then turned his attention back to Michael, who had just been helped up by Ben. Michael's eyes were wide as sauces when he spotted Justin.

"Michael Novotny, you're under arrest..." Carl stated, pulling out his handcuffs.

"What!" Ben yelled at Carl.

"Carl! What are you doing?" Debbie yelled at the same time.

"...for the rape of Justin Taylor on Saturday, August the nineteenth." Carl continued, handcuffing Michael.

"WHAT!" Everyone roared, looking between Michael and Justin, and some even Brian.

Justin looked like a deer caught in headlights as everyone looked at him. He was starting to panic. His breathing was shallow and he had tears in his eyes. He was told Michael wouldn't be back for another two days. He didn't want to be around when Carl finally arrested him. He especially didn't want the whole fucking family around when it happened.

"Wait!" Debbie yelled over everyone's screaming.

Everyone shut up and turned to look at the red head. Debbie turned to Carl instead of Justin, and for that, Justin was grateful. He didn't want to have to explain everything to them.

"What are you talking about Carl, Michael would never do something like that, especially to Sunshine."

Carl shook his head, "We have evidence it was him. We also have a warrant for his DNA sample in case he refused."

"Of course I refuse!" Michael spat, getting angry.

"Only the guilty refuse, Mikey." Brian said.

"You lying little piece of shit, tell them I didn't do it." Michael hissed at Justin.

Justin flinched and pressed himself against the wall, shaking his head.

"Why would he lie about something like this?" Melanie asked, "If it's not Michael, then the DNA test will prove that."

Carl started pulled Michael out of the house. Ben, Hunter and Debbie all following, yelling and ranting about releasing Michael, that he was falsely accused. Brian turned his attention back to Justin and stepped forward.

"You said they wouldn't blame me but not believing me is worse." Justin whispered, but everyone still in the house heard him, "I want to go home."

Brian nodded, "Okay Sunshine, we can go."

Brian took Justin's hand and they headed towards the door, but before they could leave, they were stopped by Lindsay.

"If it means anything, Mel and I know you wouldn't lie about something like this, Justin."

Justin nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

Lindsay smiled back.

"I believe you baby." Emmett finally spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Ted added.

Brian and Justin said goodbye to them all, most of all Gus and even Jenny. When they walked outside, they found Ben, Hunter, Debbie and Carl all standing around Carl's car. Michael was sitting in the back of the car, screaming. The other four adults were arguing, but it looked like they were just whispering to each other, not wanting to pull attention to themselves. Brian made sure they were able to pass and get to the jeep without being spotted. They were in the jeep and leaving before anyone suspected a thing.

Silence swallowed them whole as they reached the loft and walked inside. Justin went right up to the bedroom, pulling clothes off as he went. He then slipped on a pair of Brian's pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. Brian watched him the whole time, knowing the blond just needed some time. But he also hadn't eaten all day. Brian made his way up to the bedroom after setting the alarm and locking the door, picking up Justin's discarded clothes as he walked.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Mmm."

"Do you want me to order something? You haven't eaten yet."

"Not hungry anymore." Justin rolled over onto his stomach and smashed his face into the pillow.

Brian would have cringed if the pillow wasn't so soft. He tossed Justin's clothes into the hamper before returning to the bedroom, also dressed in pajama bottoms. He climbed into bed, covering them both with the duvet. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was not expecting Justin to roll back over. Justin lifted Brian's arm over his head and molded himself into Brian's side. Brian laid his arm around Justin's shoulder's, resting his hand in the blond's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

"We'll get through this, Justin." Brian whispered, already knowing Justin was asleep by the way he relaxed and his breath came out in even puffs. "Together. I promise." He kissed Justin's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long ass week since everything went down with Michael being arrested.

That night, Justin had woken twice from nightmares of the attack and then decided to just stay up for the rest of the night, but he had told Brian to go back to bed. He was thankful when the brunet didn't listen and stayed up with him for the remainder of the night.

The morning after, Justin found himself and Brian at the police station where Justin had to go over his story with Carl once more about the attack. They were then told that the DNA test had come back positive, as if Justin thought anything else. He knew it was going to hurt the family more then ever.

After they left the station, Brian drove them home only to find Debbie and Ben and Hunter all sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for them to return. Justin shrunk back behind Brian when Debbie moved to hug him, tears in her own eyes. Brian explained that Justin wanted to be left alone so they left. Neither of the boys could ever remember Debbie giving in that easily before.

But the visits didn't stop there. Justin stayed in the loft for the next two days, trying to reorganize his life. The gang would show up without calling first and Brian would yell at them to leave. They would leave messages until Brian unplugged the home phone and turned off their cells. As promised, Brian had hired some guys to pack his apartment in New York and bring everything back. It had all arrived Tuesday afternoon.

Monday night seemed to be the worse for Justin and Brian because they started talking about everything. Justin confessed that he didn't want to press charges against Michael because it was all already causing so much hurt in their family. Brian was angry that Justin would even consider allowing Michael off the hook and said that he needed to pay for what he did.

Brian was so angry that when Justin woke up Tuesday morning, Brian wasn't even there. Justin stayed in the loft alone all day until Brian came back. Before Brian returned, the doctor called to tell Justin that all the tests came back negative and he was relieved. They fought that night, but soon everything was settled because no matter what, Brian wasn't able to stay mad at Justin after what he had just gone through. He still didn't like that Justin wasn't going to press charges against Michael, but after all, it was Justin's choice.

Well somewhat. Carl told them Wednesday when they went to talk to him at the police station about about it, that Michael was still facing charges and would most likely be going to prison. Justin pleaded with Brian to try and help Michael all he could to getting a lighter sentence. The only way Brian promised that is with Michael agreeing to leave Pittsburgh and never return.

When the family all found out that Michael would only end up going to prison for less then a year because Justin and Brian helped him, they couldn't believe it. But Justin explained that it was bad enough that this was all hurting the family, he didn't want anything else to happen. Everyone was already turning their backs on Michael anyway. Melanie was working on getting his rights removed to Jenny and Ben was working on filing for divorce.

Thursday afternoon found Justin at his mother's telling her everything that happened over the last five days. She cried and he allowed her to hug him. He still didn't like to be touched often, unless it was Brian, but even then sometimes he didn't like it. He knew it was going to take time but he hated that he didn't like to be touched.

It was just like after he was bashed all over again. He didn't like to be touched, he didn't like the idea of being in a crowd and he had nightmares. He was just grateful he had Brian with him again because he knew that Brian will help him through anything.

All day Friday, Justin was home alone again because Brian needed to go into the office. Justin found himself sketching most of the time and he lost track of time. When he finally finished, he found that Brian was home and had dinner for them. They ate in comfortable silence on the couch before taking separate showers and heading to bed. That was another thing that Justin didn't like. He didn't want Brian to see him naked because of the many bruises all over his body from Michael. Brian had said that he didn't care but Justin did.

Sunday was also a relaxing day at home, but when it came time for them to head for Debbie's for the family dinner again, Justin was a little hesitant. Brian had told him they could just stay home, that everybody would understand now that they all knew what was going on, but Justin decided he wanted to go. If only to see Gus, who he missed the most after only seeing him a good ten minutes the last time before everything went to hell. So here they were at Sunday dinner with the family and everyone was already sitting around the table, but nobody complained when they walked in late.

"How are you doing, Justin?" Lindsay asked as he and Brian sat down together.

"Better." Justin nods.

"Good." Lindsay smiled at him.

"We didn't know if you were going to come today, baby." Emmett added, "We're glad you did."

Justin smiled a little at everyone around the table before turning his attention back to his plate. He wasn't much up to talking, but he was glad that he was around the family and not cooped up in the loft again, even if it is only for a couple of hours. The dinner went on fairly nicely and before Justin knew it, he and Brian were back in the loft. Justin wasn't all that tired so he grabbed his sketchbook and sat down on the sofa. Brian grabbed them each a water and sat down next to him, but far enough away that he wasn't touching Justin. He knew he would need to let Justin come to him if he wanted to be close like that. He hated that he couldn't touch Justin whenever he liked because he loved to touch Justin, whether it was just running his fingers through his hair or holding his hand.

Before he could even get settled, Justin was already pressing himself into Brian's side. Smiling to himself, he wrapped is arm around Justin's waist. They stayed on the couch together, Justin sketching and Brian just watching him until Justin started yawning. Brian then decided to get them both to bed, hoping that his blond was tired enough that he would sleep through the night and not wake up screaming like he has been once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brian's POV**

Finishing cleaning up the third glass Justin has thrown across the loft, I collapse onto the bed, exhausted. It's been three weeks since everyone found out what Michael had done, a week when everything seemed to calm down and just five days for everything to go to hell again. Justin was doing good besides the fact that he is acting just as he had after he was bashed. He doesn't like being in crowds again, but the family seemed to be okay. He does not like to be touched unless he is the one to make the first move and his nightmares are back in full swing, except instead of fucking Hobbs being the reasoning behind them, it's Michael.

Everything was fine until Michael showed up at the loft five days ago. Justin had finally told me to go back to work when Cynthia had called and said that I was needed. I wasn't going to go in and was just about to tell Cynthia too take care of it herself when Justin took the phone from me and told her I would be right in. After he hung up, I was ready to yell at him but then he reminded me he didn't need a babysitter and that I needed to do my job. So, twenty minutes later, I was leaving him alone. I wasn't gone two hours and when I returned, the loft door was open and I could hear yelling. The first voice I recognized was Justin's and the second was Michael, but he wasn't yelling so much.

I stormed in, ready to kick Michael's ass right back out the door but what do I find? Michael on the floor, holding one hand to his face and the other to his side. There was blood on the floor from where it looked like he had spit. I would have just stood there and laughed if I didn't register Justin standing over him, screaming at the top of his lungs at Michael. I'm surprised the police hadn't been called yet. I could see that Justin was shaking and seemed to be about to collapse so I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders from behind. He jumped at the touch but seemed to know it was me because he stopped screaming and melted back into me.

Turns out Michael was just waiting for me to leave Justin alone so he could confront him about what he did. I guess Michael wanted to apologize or some bullshit but Justin wouldn't let him. He had punched him and then kicked him a few times once he was down. I also found out that Michael had gone to New York to see Justin about making another issue of Rage but he was drunk, which I know he has never gotten drunk before. It doesn't excuse what he did to Justin. I dragged Michael to his feet after calming Justin down and then took his key to the loft and tossed him out.

That was five days ago. Ever since Justin has been lashing out at everyone and at every little thing that I do. The first glass was thrown at me, missing my head by an inch and crashing into one of the support beams, after I had suggested he talk to someone. He knew right away that I was talking about a therapist and I knew he would be angry and not like the idea but I didn't think he would throw something at me. But I also didn't expect him to break down and cry once he realized what he had done. I just expected him to apologize and say it was an accident, not freak out, collapse to the floor and start crying. He seems to be getting a lot of mood swings lately. Anger and crying seem to be his favorites right now.

The second time, Emmett was at the loft. I thought maybe having someone else there that was pretty close to Justin would help. Bad idea. Justin thought I had enlisted Emmett to help me convince him that talking to someone would be a good idea. He started yelling and while Emmett and I both tried to calm him down, he picked up the glass of Jim Beam I had been drinking and threw it at the door. It shattered and the rest of the liquor ran down the metal. Emmett cleaned that up while I took Justin up to the bedroom to try and calm him down; giving him some pills so he could sleep. The next morning, Justin agreed to see someone and talk about what happened to him.

This last time, it was because we just found out something and we're not quite sure how to process. Justin hasn't been feeling too well lately, constantly throwing up. After about the sixth day, I dragged him off to the doctors so we could figure out what was wrong with him. What we found out was not what we were expecting. We found out that he is pregnant and about three weeks along. We both knew right away after doing the math. The baby can either be mine or it can be Michael's. When we got home from the doctors, I poured Justin a glass of water. He took one sip before he got angry and slammed the glass down onto the counter so hard, it broke. He cut his hand and I had to deal with that and getting him to lay down before I could clean the water and broken glass up. That was a little over an hour ago and now Justin is wide awake once again. He had refused to take any medication for the pain in his hand.

"I don't want anyone to think this baby could be Michael's."

I turn my head to look at Justin. He is laying on his side, facing away from me. I don't say anything so he rolls over to look at me. His eyes are red and puffy so I know he's been crying again. I can't really blame him. A lot has happened in the last three weeks and we've barely been able to cope with any of it before something else happens.

"I want to say I'm further along so they won't question if you or Michael is the father."

I nod slowly, completely understanding.

"Okay, we can say you're about five weeks since I saw you two weeks before." I reply, "Then when he or she is born, we can have a DNA test done."

He nods and then goes quite. I turn my head back so I am staring at the ceiling once again. For a minute I thought he had fallen asleep when I hear him talking again, in a hushed voice.

"What if it is Michael's?"

I slowly roll so I am on my side and facing him before placing my hand over his bandaged one on the bed.

"Then we'll deal with it. Nobody has to know but we do so we can take legal action. If the kid is Michael's then we'll need to get his rights removed so I can adopt..."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"You'd still want me and the baby even if..."

"Stop right there, Sunshine." I cover his mouth with my free hand. "The baby may turn out to be biologically Michael's but he or she will be ours. Yours and mine. Got it?"

Justin nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth. I pulled him closer to me and we laid like that until I heard his breathing become even and I knew he was finally asleep again. I stayed awake, not able to sleep anymore. I'm wired now.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a little over a month after they found out Justin was pregnant to tell the family. Everyone took it pretty well when they told them at family dinner that he was pregnant. At first Debbie had exploded, saying it wasn't bad enough that her son had attacked and raped poor Justin, but also knocked him up. After that, others joined in but Brian quickly shot them down and said that Justin was further along then he really was like they had planned so there was no question the unborn child was his and not Michael's. That seemed to shut everyone up after they apologized.

Over that month, Justin went to a therapist once a week and talked about everything and anything but would clam up whenever the therapist, Dr. Alice Franklin (because he was really uncomfortable with his first therapist, Dr. Dean Butler), asked about it. It wasn't until the doctor had asked Brian to sit with them the last week that Justin actually started opening up about it. After that, they decided to change their meetings to twice a week for two hours. Every Monday they would both go in and every Thursday, it was Justin by himself. What Justin didn't know (and would never if Brian had any say and he sure as hell did), Brian attended an hour every Friday after work with Dr. Franklin to sort out his own issues.

It wasn't until well into Justin's third month of pregnancy that he was comfortable to be touched again. He wasn't ready for sex but having Brian rubbing his shoulders and running his hand through his hair felt nice to him again. Brian was fine with taking things slow. It reminded him of back to the prom and the bashing and Justin's reaction to everything after that, but the nightmares had already stopped and crowds were slowly becoming less of a threat to Justin's mental state.

Nobody had heard from Michael and they were thankful about that. It was still hard on Debbie, but everyone made sure she wasn't alone. She had the rest of the family with her still and that was not going to change anything. Brian was keeping tabs on his old friend though. He wanted to know where he was and what he was doing at all times so he could protect his family. He was not going to allow Michael to do any more damage then he had already caused. He had a spy tracking his every move and nobody knows about it. It's not like anyone would care anyways since they've all pretty much written him off from the family now.

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I look up from my computer just as Justin walks into the loft. I smile at how beautiful he is, even more so with his stomach growing. He had just hit his five month mark last week and we had found out what the sex of the baby was. The family was not happy to learn we were keeping it a secret from them until the baby was actually born. Of course, they believe he is just about in his sixth month now. I don't like all this lying about the baby to the family and I know it's probably eating at Justin but it was something he wanted to do. He didn't want them to know any different. I've tried to reassure him that the family would love him and the baby just as much, if not more even if they knew the child could be Michael's and not mine.

The waiting is what is killing me. It's not going to make a difference to me if the child is biologically mine or not but we need to know for legal measures. Justin and I have talked about it more lately that as soon as the baby is born, we're having a DNA test to see if the child is mine or Michael's and if it turns out that the kid is Michael's then we're reigning in Mel to help revoke his parental rights without having to go to court. I've been reading up on it and I'm sure we'll be able to with how the child was concieved. After that, we'll have to work on me adopting the kid. Justin's already decided he is writing my name as the second father. He's not even going to give Michael a chance to know the kid is really his.

"Hey." Justin's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I blink a few times before turning my attention back to him.

He is smiling and holding up what looks like a baby names book. He walks, no more like waddles over to me. I push away from the desk so he is able to straddle my lap. It's a little hard with his growing stomach, but we've been able to manage so far.

"I was in the drug store refilling my anti-depressants and saw this." He said, flipping the book open, "I thought we could decide on a few names and cut it down to one by the time the baby is born."

I wrap my arms around him to secure him on my lap and nod, "Sounds good."

He nods once before turning his attention to the book in his hands.

"What about Aidan?"

I make a face, "You just picked that because it's my middle name."

He flashes his sunshine smile before turning back to the book, "Okay. Um, Alex? Ash? Avery?"

He is looking at me as he rattles off the names before flipping to another page as I shake my head.

"Bailey? Bentley? Brooke?"

"I like Brooke." I said, "Let's write that one down as a maybe."

"Just give me a pen, I can circle the name." He says and I hand him the pen, "Okay. Let's see. Carson? Charley? Corey?"

I shake my head at all those names and he continues on.

"Dayton? Dakota? Devon? Dusty?" He looks up at me, "I really like Dakota."

I nod, "I also like Dusty."

He circles both names and flips the page again, "Ellery? Ellis? Evan?"

"Evan is a good name." I tell him taking the book and circling the name before reading off some names myself, "Fenmore? Finley?"

"Oh, Finley." He nods.

I circle the name and continue again, "Gale? Gavyn? Greenlee?"

"Gale and Greenlee." He states and I nod in agreement.

"Harper? Haven? Harley? Hadley? Harlow? Hayden?"

He shakes his head and I flip to the next page, "Ireland?"

He starts giggling, "You just want to name our baby after your ancestory's homeland."

I give him my tongue in cheek smirk and shrug before circling the name. He then takes the book back from me and continues on to the next letter.

"Jacey? Jameson? Jensen? Jamie? Joss? Jude? Journey?"

"Jamie and Joss." I tell him, "Though I have a better J name then those."

He smiles but shakes his head and closes the book, "I think that is enough for now."

"What names do we have then?" I ask.

"Brooke, Dakota, Dusty, Evan, Finley, Gale, Greenlee, Ireland, Jamie and Joss." He recites.

"This is going to be a lot of names to pick just one in four months."

"It won't be that hard. I want to use Taylor as the middle name. Which ever sounds better with that." He shrugs.

"What about last name. It would be a little weird to use Taylor as the middle name if it's going to be their last name too."

He shakes his head, "I want to use Kinney as the last name."

To say I am shocked is an understatement. He wants the kid to have my last name, not his.

"And I want to change my last name to Kinney. That way, we'll be a real family."

"We already are a real family, Justin." I kiss him before pulling away, smiling, "But I like the idea of you having my name. But if you're changing your name to Kinney, we're going this the right way."

He tilts his head and opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off with another kiss.

"Marry me."

His million dollar sunshine smile is back and he's vibrating? He squeals and hugs me, kissing me all over my face while muttering yes. It's like I haven't asked him to marry me before. And it's not like I don't still have the rings from the last time. He doesn't know that because they are locked away in the safe at Babylon. I never had the heart to return them after he left for New York.

New York.

That was another thing we talked about in the last couple of months. I didn't want him to return but knew he may have to for his career. He told me he wasn't going to return and asked for a job in Kinnetik's art department instead. I quickly agreed, but we decided not to have him start until after the baby was born. Debbie and the girls have already agreed to do a lot of babysitting for us. We've also been doing a lot of babysitting for the girls, both Gus and Jenny. The loft is actually littered with toys for them, as well as a bed and crib in the corner for when they stay the night with us.

It's been really good practice for when this baby is finally here, but it's also been good to spend time with my son. I've even seemed to take on the role of Jenny's father. Whenever the girls need something for her, I help out a lot like I do with Gus. Sure, Ben is still there but the girls don't want to put him out because he has Hunter and himself to think about. The HIV and all. Ben and Hunter almost disappeared on the family, but Debbie wouldn't hear of it. Because of it, it seems that Ben and a certain queen have gotten pretty close.

Back to my sunshine and little sunshine, I nudge Justin to stand up and I follow suit before pulling him towards the bedroom. He's become pretty comfortable being naked around me, allowing me to touch him again. We still haven't had sex and I'm pretty sure we won't for a while after the baby is born but surprisingly, that doesn't bother me as much as I think it should. We undress each other before laying down on the bed, facing each other. Then we kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sunshine, get your ass back in bed."

"How did you know?" Justin asked, making his way down from the bedroom, the bed sheet draped over him like a toga.

"I know you." Brian smirked, turning around to face Justin from where he stood at the window with a glass of Beam in hand.

"Why are you up?" Justin asked, carefully sitting on the sofa.

"Thinking." Brian downed the rest of his Beam before setting the glass on the table, "You are suppose to be in bed resting, doctor's orders."

"I'm fine. The baby is fine. We're both fine."

"Justin, you just fell down a flight of stairs last night." Brian sat down next to the blond on the couch.

"Yeah and the doctor said we're both okay. Just a little bruising on my part." Justin moved, wincing a little as he shifted.

"A little bruising?" Brian pulled Justin's feet onto his lap and started massaging them, "Your whole left side is covered and you sprained your wrist."

Justin laid his head back onto a pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the foot massage from Brian. The night before, Justin had taken a nasty fall down the stairs at Deb's during a family dinner. At nearly eight months, Justin was more worried about the baby while Brian was more worried about Justin. Brian had quickly gotten Justin to the hospital.

Thankfully, it was mostly just bruising, a sprained wrist and a small concussion. They had to keep him over night because of the concussion after his previous head injury. The baby was perfectly fine. It had turned out that once Justin realized he was going to tumble down the stairs, he had turned his body so he wouldn't land on his stomach at all and it protected the baby.

Brian had brought Justin home from the hospital just a little over seven hours ago and had put him straight to bed but Brian knew he was going to be up and moving around before the day was even out.

"Again, I am fine." Justin rubbed his stomach, "And so is the baby."

"Still kicking?" Brian placed a hand on Justin's stomach as well and felt the baby kicking.

Justin nodded, "Hasn't stopped since we got home from the hospital this morning."

"It'll settle down soon." Brian said as he resumed the massage of Justin's feet.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Moving us into the house."

"The house? Wait, you kept Britin?" Justin's eyes widened and he looked up at Brian.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded.

"I've been back for months and you never told me?" Justin removed his feet from Brian's lap and sat up on the sofa, scooting closer to his fiance.

"I was going to wait until the baby was born and we were married. As a wedding present like it was intended," Brian replied, "I've been having the family help with getting the place ready."

"Really? Can I see it tomorrow?"

Brian shook his head, "It's still going to be your wedding gift. You'll have to wait."

Justin started to pout and Brian just laughed as he stood up, holding out his hand for Justin to take.

"Come on, back to bed."

Justin allowed Brian to pull him off the couch and back to bed where they both laid back down. Justin on his side with his back to Brian. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin, resting his hand on Justin's growing stomach. Justin laid his hand over Brian's and laced their fingers together before closing his eyes to get more sleep. Neither of them slept much in the hospital the night before.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Ben asked as Brian allowed him and Hunter to enter the loft the following morning.

"Still sleeping," Brian replied, "But better."

"And the baby?" Hunter asked, helping himself to the fridge.

"Still kicking."

"That's good, right?" Hunter asked, hopping onto a bar stool with a bottle of water.

"Yes but I mean literally," Brian huffed, "So what brings you two here?"

"Meeting our new neighbors for the next few months." Ben replied, sitting next to Hunter at the counter.

Brian stared at them, "What?"

"We just moved into the loft below you." Ben added.

"Really? I didn't even know the last family moved out." Brian shrugged.

"A few months ago." Ben nodded.

"You've been too busy with Justin and the baby to notice." Hunter added.

Brian shrugged again, "Never knew their names anyway."

Brian, Ben and Hunter talked for a little over an hour before they heard movement in the bedroom. Brian went to check on the blond and returned ten minutes later after getting Justin in the shower. Brian then grabbed his keys and wallet.

"You two mind staying with him while I run out to get him some breakfast?"

"Sure." Hunter shrugged

"Why don't we all go to the diner, I know the doctor told him to rest, but I'm sure he's already driving you crazy with having to stay in bed." Ben suggested.

Brian snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Then let's go." Hunter stood up.

A few minutes later, Justin was out of the shower and dressed and they were all making their way down to the street and to the cars. On the way to the diner, Brian called Lindsay to have her and the kids meet them for breakfast. Ben had also called Emmett, who then called Ted and Blake. When they arrived at the diner, everyone was there but Debbie, Carl and Melanie. They all took up two booths by the windows. Gus and Jenny sat with Brian, Justin and Lindsay in one while Ben, Hunter, Emmett, Ted and Blake sat in the second.

"So, sweetie. Have you picked a name yet?" Lindsay asked as they all ate.

"We have." Justin beamed.

"But you won't know until the baby is born." Brian added before Lindsay could even ask for the name.

Ever since they had found out the sex of the baby, everyone had been trying to get either Brian or Justin to slip up and tell them. It was a nightmare for Brian but Justin loved it. It had gotten easier for him over the last two and half months. He was no longer afraid of others that were not Brian touching him, or the crowds. His nightmares had gone and he was generally happy. He was still taking anti-depressants and seeing a therapist, but he was really loving that his life was getting back on track. He knew that it helped that he and Brian would be getting married in less then a years time now and nothing was going to stop the wedding this time, not if Justin could help it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Lindsay and Melanie had been the first ones there with Gus and Jenny because they had been with Justin when he went into labor. Lindsay called Brian as they got him to the hospital. From there, everyone else had been contacted and one by one they all showed up. Brian had been rushed back with Justin as soon as he walked in. That had been a little over four hours ago and they had yet to hear anything of the blond or the baby other then they were still in the delivery room.

"Hey." Brian walked into the waiting room, smiling.

"How is he?" "How's the baby?" "What is it?" "Can we see them?"

Brian held up his hands to quiet down the room. He could see another smaller family sitting towards the back of the room, watching them. Ignoring the other family, he turned back to his, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Sunshine is doing fine. They are cleaning him up and moving him to a room so it might be a while before you can see him," He told them, "The babies are healthy and at a good five pounds, four ounces and five pounds, two ounces. They are also doing great and in the nursery right now."

"They? You said they. He had twins?" Jennifer gasped.

Brian nodded, "Justin and I have known for a while but we didn't want to say anything and have it be a surprise."

"What are they?" Lindsay asked, "Two boys? Two girls?"

"One of each." Brian answered, "Westley Victor Kinney and Greenlee Jennifer Kinney. We were going to use Taylor as Westley's middle name but after talking some more, we decide to honor Vic."

Jennifer and Debbie were already tearing up as they both rushed forward and pulled Brian into a hug. Though he felt a little awkward, he hugged them both back. When they pulled away they looked at each other and smiled before pulling each other into a hug.

"When can we see them?" Emmett asked.

"Soon. I want a little time with my family first," Brian turned to Melanie, "And that includes Gus."

Melanie, who was holding Gus nodded and handed the sleeping boy over to his father. Gus yawned and started to open his eyes.

"Hey Sonny Boy, ready to meet your new brother and sister?" Brian asked as he turned and headed back down the hall.

"Yeah." Gus nodded, rubbing at his eye with his fist.

Everyone decided to take a break from sitting in the waiting room. Ben, Emmett and Hunter took a walk while Ted and Blake headed for the cafeteria for food. Debbie and Jennifer were talking a mile a minute to each other as they followed. Lindsay and Melanie grabbed up Jenny in her car seat and followed as well, figuring they could get something to eat and feed Jenny before heading back up to meet the two newest additions to the family.

Brian walked into Justin's hospital room with Gus in his arms. Justin, who had been staring out the window turned to see who walked in and smile when he saw who it was.

"Hey." He said, carefully pulling himself into a better sitting position.

"Hey." Brian sat down on the edge of the bed and sat Gus on his knee.

"Jus'in feel better?" Gus asked.

"I'm still sore but better, Gus." Justin nodded.

"Has the doctor been back with the results yet?"

Justin shook his head, "It sort of sucked that we couldn't tell by their looks since they both had blond hair and blue eyes."

Brian smirked, "At least they both look like you then."

"Did you tell the family their names?"

"I did." Brian nodded as the door opened again.

Two nurses walked in, each pushing a portable crib with a blanket clad baby inside. They stopped next to the bed.

"The doctor should be in momentarily with those DNA results." Nurse Alice said, picking up the pink bundle, "We passed him in the hall. He was just talking with another doctor."

"Thank you." Brian replied as she handed him his daughter.

The second nurse, Mary, took the blue bundle and handed him to Justin.

"They've been feed so they should sleep for a while." Nurse Mary told them, "We'll leave the cribs here for you and be back in a few hours to take them back to the nursery for the night."

"Thank you." Justin smiled, looking down at his son.

The nurses nodded and then left the family alone.

"Daddy." Gus whispered, turning so he could look at the baby Brian was holding.

"Gus. Meet your new baby sister Greenlee." Brian looked down at his son as Gus gentle patted the baby's head.

"And your new baby brother Westley." Justin added.

Gus turned again to look at Justin and the second baby, a huge smile on his lips. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Westley's forehead before turning to do the same to Greenlee. Justin could feel his allergies starting and he sniffed. Brian laughed as he carefully moved forward to give his soon to be husband a kiss.

"Daddy, you're squishing us!" Gus giggled.

Laughing, Brian pulled away and looked down at his oldest son, "How does it feel to be a big brother again?"

"Great!" Gus squealed, "Do I get to help with them like I do Jenny?"

"Of course you'll be able to help with them." Brian replied, "I'm going to talk to your moms about having you stay with us more once we move into the big house."

"Yay!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The doctor stepped into the room, the DNA test results in his hands.

"Of course not." Brian replied, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well I have the results right here." Doctor Jamieson held up the papers, "I ran them myself."

"And?" Justin asked, taking Brian's hand in his as they each held a baby.

"It was a match for your daughter." The doctor replied, looking at the results, "But not for your son." He added looking up, "The boy is not biologically yours, Mr. Kinney."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready to let them all in?" Brian asked as he laid his daughter into the portable crib by Justin's bed.

"I guess." Justin replied, looking down at his son.

Gus had fallen asleep and Brian had moved him to the couch against the wall so they had to talk softly so not to wake him. Seeing the sadness in his fiance's eyes, Brian sat back down on the edge of the bed and stroked his finger over the baby boy's blond hair.

"He's ours no matter what biology says and nobody will know but us."

"And Mel."

"And Mel." Brian nodded, "But we need to make sure that Michael has no way of taking him away. I won't let him but this way I have legal rights to keep him."

Justin took a deep breath and blew it out before looking up at the older man. He smiled and nodded, "Let them in. They can see them and then we can talk with Mel afterwards."

"Okay." Brian kissed Justin before standing back up, "I'll be right back with them."

Justin nodded and watched Brian leave the room before turning back to his son. He smiled down at the sleeping baby who still have his tiny hand wrapped around Justin's finger. He couldn't believe they were finally here. He was still upset that one of them was Michael's but was glad that Brian wasn't even going to act like their son wasn't completely, one hundred percent theirs.

It was a good ten minutes before the door opened again and Brian stepped back inside, followed by the gang, all donning balloons and cards and giant stuffed animals. He started laughing as they gathered around him and the babies.

"They raided the gift shop downstairs." Brian told him.

"I see that. What did you do, buy every since balloon and stuffed animal?"

"Just about." Jennifer replied, setting the two stuffed bears she had down at the end of the bed, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, Mom." Justin carefully handed over his son to his mother.

"Deb, you get dibs as the grandmother to hold Greenlee first." Brian picked his daughter back up and turned to Debbie.

With tears in her eyes, Debbie stepped forward and took the little girl into her arms. It didn't take long for the two babies to make their way around the room, through the arms of everyone there. Some didn't want to let the baby go once they had them in their arms. Once Westley had been returned to Justin's arms and Greenlee to Brian's, everyone decided it was time to go and let Justin rest.

"Lindsay, I'll be out in a minute." Melanie said, kissing her wife, "I'll bring Gus out once I'm done talking with Brian and Justin."

"Okay." Lindsay looked between her wife and friends before taking Jenny and leaving the room after everyone else.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Melanie asked as soon as the door was closed.

Brian took a deep breath, "We need your help as a lawyer."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Westley isn't my son." Brian replied.

"What do you mean?" Melanie looked at them confused.

"He's Michael's." Justin told her, "We just found out. We had a DNA test done after they were born."

Melanie's eyes widened and she found herself falling into the chair next to the bed, "But I thought you were pregnant before he..." She trailed off.

"We lied." Justin stated, "I didn't want everyone to second guess if the baby was Brian's or Michael's."

"They are both mine," Brian stated, "But legally, we need Michael's rights removed of Westley so I can adopt him."

Melanie nodded, "I can do that. I'll have to talk with Michael."

Brian shook his head, "We need this done in secret. Nobody else can know, not even Michael. We don't want him to even know he has a son."

"Okay. I understand that after what he's done." Melanie stood back up, "Give me a few days."

"Thank you." Justin smiled.

Melanie kissed his cheek before nodding to Brian. She then picked up Gus who after a little excitement with the whole family in the room had fallen back to sleep. Nodding once more at the couple, she made her way out of the room. Brian sat down in the chair, Greenlee still in his arms and smiled at Justin.

"Everything is going to turn out fine."

"It better."

**SIX DAYS LATER**

"That's probably Melanie." Justin stood from the sofa carefully and made his way to the door.

Brian stood as well and went to check on the twins in the bedroom before returning to the kitchen where Melanie was sitting on a bar stool and Justin was handing her a bottle of water.

"So?" He asked, coming around the counter to stand behind Justin and face her.

"Well, it wasn't easy to do this without getting in contact with Michael but I was able to." She told them, "I went to Judge Andies. He's more for the gays and when I told him the situation surrounding Justin's attack and becoming pregnant and one child being his attackers he was all for it. He is working on dissolving Michael's rights to Westley."

"And then I can adopt him?" Brian asked.

Melanie nodded, "I know your name is already on his birth certificate and I have the adoption papers here." She pulled the papers from her briefcase, "Sign them now and as soon as I hear that Michael's rights are dissolved, I'll file them."

"I was thinking about all this," Justin said as Brian started looking over the forms and signing, "But wouldn't we need Michael's signature for the adoption?"

"Don't worry about that sweetie, it's taken care of."

Brian looked up from the papers, "How?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it." She stood and took the forms once Brian had finished, stuffing them back into her briefcase, "Once the adoption goes through, I'll call you."

"Thanks Mel."

Melanie, surprisingly, hugged them both before showing herself out. Just as the door closed, there was a cry from the bedroom.

"I think that's West." Justin said, "I'll get the bottle."

"I'll get him." Brian headed back to the bedroom and lifted the small boy from the double crib he shared with his sister, "Hey Sonny Boy, are you hungry?"

Westley continued to cry, but more softly now that he was being held. Brian carried him back down to the kitchen and was handed the warmed bottle to feed his son.

"I'm sure Greenlee is going to be up any minute now too." Justin headed for the bedroom with another bottle for their daughter.

"Justin, have you ever thought of having more?"

"What?" Justin laughed as he came back into the living room to sit while he fed Greenlee, "I never thought I would have these two."

"Well me either. Never thought I would have Gus." Brian said down next to him with Westley, "But I mean..."

"I know what you mean and yeah." Justin nodded, "While still in the hospital after they were born I kept thinking I wouldn't mind having more in a couple of years, after we're married."

Brian nodded, smiling, "Well I didn't mean right now."

Justin laughed, "I know. Considering we still haven't since..."

"Justin, don't. You were attacked and didn't feel comfortable and then we found out you were pregnant. We just have to wait and I'm fine with that."

"I know." Justin smiled, "Our wedding night."

"Huh?"

"I want our second first time to be our wedding night. Do you think you can wait until then?"

"That's only four months away." Brian stated, "I can wait, as long as you can."


	10. Chapter 10

**FOUR MONTHS LATER - 16 AUGUST, 2007**

**THE LOFT**

Brian stood at the mirror in the bathroom, having just finished taking a shower. The towel was wrapped around his waist and he was currently shaving. The shaving cream was all over his face and the razor was in his hand. Just as he was about to start, he could hear laughter coming through the closed bathroom door, followed by Ted calling out his name. Razor still in hand, he unlocked and opened the bathroom door to find Ted, Blake and Ben standing in his bedroom.

"Let me guess, Emmett sent you over to make sure I get there on time?"

"Something like that." Ben nodded.

"Did it really have to take three of you?" Brian smirked.

"We were out getting last minute things that Emmett wanted when he called and told us to check on you." Blake replied.

"Now I know you gentlemen have heard of a thing called a telephone." Brian stated as he went back to the mirror to finish shaving.

"Would you have picked up?" Ted asked.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Did he send you to check on Justin?"

"No. Debbie and Daphne are with him." Ben replied.

"Oh right, he and Daphne stayed at Deb's last night." Brian laughed, "I still can't believe I agreed to Emmett's crazy 'It's bad luck for the grooms to see each other the night before the wedding.'"

"You didn't." Blake stated.

"You agreed with Justin when he agreed with Emmett." Ben added.

"Whatever," Brian shrugged, "Is everyone else already at the house?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded even though Brian wasn't looking at them, "Jennifer and Tucker showed up with Molly and the twins just as we were leaving. The girls and the kids got there the same time as Ted and Blake earlier. Deb sent Carl over with a bunch of the food and I think Cynthia and her boyfriend got there while I was on the phone with Emmett."

Brian nodded as he finished and wiped his face with a hand towel. Just then the loft phone started ringing. Brian huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to get that?" Blake asked.

"Leave it. It's either my mother or sister to tell me they are praying for me and the boy I'm corrupting into marriage and that I still have time to ask God to forgive my wicked ways." Brian said with a hint of anger, "They've been calling here every hour, on the hour, since Emmett had the announcement of the wedding published in the papers last week. I'm surprised they haven't shown up here yet, demanding to talk."

Brian walked back into his bedroom and for the closet where his suit was currently hanging on the door. He grabbed it and turned to the bed, laying it down. He then turned to his company.

"Would you mind?"

"Brian Kinney being modest, Hell must be freezing over." Ted laughed as they all turned and headed into the living room.

"Not being modest," Brian yelled after them, "The only person I allow to see my ass is my soon to be husband."

"He's definitely the woman in their relationship." Blake whispered and the three of them laughed, "Justin has him whipped."

Brian opened his mouth to say something back when he thought about it and realising the statement was true. Justin did have him whipped. Surprisingly, a smile formed on his lips. It didn't scare him like he thought it would. Shaking his head, he started getting dressed. Just as he was finishing, the phone started to ring once again. They all ignored it again.

**DEBBIE'S HOUSE**

"Justin, what are you doing? You have to get ready." Daphne walked into Michael's old room (which in turn became Justin's and then Emmett's at one point) to find her best friend sitting on the bed, staring at his phone.

"What?" Justin looked up at his friend, his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Daphne quickly crossed the room and sat down next to Justin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Justin took a deep breath, "I don't know why I agreed with Brian about getting married today of all days."

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying him because I mean, you've been waiting since day one."

"What? No, of course not. I want to marry him, I am going to marry him." Justin replied, "It's just, today of all days after what happened last year."

Daphne sighed, knowing what Justin was talking about now, "That's the whole reason he picked today Jus. He wanted to make a new memory of this day for the both of you."

Justin nodded, "Yeah."

"Call him if you need to see him and talk before all this, Justin. I'm sure if you tell him how you're feeling, he'll have it pushed back or something."

"I've tried calling the loft, twice. I think he's already on his way to the house," Justin told her, "But that's the thing, I don't want it pushed back. I'm just... I don't know. Having a hard time with today. I almost didn't want to get out of bed when I woke up this morning."

Daphne nodded, "Try his cell. You did tell me that he's started ignoring the loft's phone because his mother and sister have been calling non-stop. Text him."

"Yeah, okay." Justin nodded.

Daphne then stood, "I'm going to go downstairs and tell Debbie. If Brian shows up we'll head to the house and you two can drive there together when you're ready."

"Thanks, Daph."

"Of course, Jus." Daphne kissed his cheek before heading downstairs.

**THE LOFT / DEBBIE'S HOUSE  
**

Brian had just picked up his keys and wallet, searching for his phone when it started ringing. He knew the ring. It was a text message and he knew there was only one person who ever texted him. Justin. He spun around and walked to his desk, pushing around some of the papers until he found his cell phone. He flipped it open to read the text.

_I need you. Now._

Not one dirty thought passed through Brian's mind as he read the text. He knew today was going to be hard on his young fiance. Hell, it was hard on him, but he was able to hide it. Justin wouldn't. It was the whole reason he wanted to get married on this day, hoping that it would somehow help Justin (and himself) with remembering the day as something good and not something bad.

"I need to head to Deb's, you guys go ahead back out to the house." He said, quickly texting the blond back.

_Coming._

"You're not suppose to see Justin until..." Blake trailed off when he saw the look on Brian's face as he turned back towards them.

"We'll tell Emmett you were still getting ready and that you are driving yourself." Ben nodded, heading for the door.

Brian nodded and followed them out, setting the alarm and locking the door. He headed for the 'vette and got in. He was pulling up to Debbie's in a matter of minutes and jumping out of the car. As he reached the porch, the front door opened and out walked Daphne and Debbie.

"We're heading to the house. Take your time." Debbie kissed his cheek and headed for Daphne's car.

"He's upstairs." Daphne told him, also kissing his cheek before heading for her car.

Brian watched them leave before stepping into the house and taking the stairs, two at a time. He reached the room he knew his Sunshine was in and walked in. Justin was ready to get married, but curled up on the bed, his back to the door. He was just staring at a picture of him, Brian and the twins that he had taken with his phone just a week before.

"Sunshine." Brian breathed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hand up and down Justin's arm.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to see you before everything at the house started." Justin turned onto his back to look up at Brian.

Brian smiled down at him, wiping the tears off his face with his hand, "But you're okay?"

Justin nodded and smiled, sitting up. Brian wrapped his arms around the blond and Justin hugged him back, tightly.

"I know it's hard with what today is, so if you need to push the wedding back a few days or something..."

Justin shook his head, "No. I'm okay. It's fine. I just wanted to see you first."

They sat in the room for a good twenty minutes in silence, just holding each other before either of them moved. They knew they have to head out of the house if they were going to get married. They were already running a few minutes late as it was and they knew Emmett was queening out over them both missing for their own wedding.

**BRITIN MANOR**

"You just let him go?" Emmett was freaking when the guys showed up without Brian, "It's bad luck for him and Justin to see each other until they are walking down the isle."

"You didn't see the look on his face Em," Ben kissed his temple, "There was something wrong with Justin and he needed Brian."

Emmett huffed but his shoulder's slumped, "Alright. I just hope he's okay."

"He's fine." Daphne said, walking into the kitchen, "He's just freaking out because of what today is and what happened last year. He needed Brian to talk."

"I hope they don't cancel the wedding," Blake frowned.

"Again." Ted added.

"They're not." Daphne shook her head, "I already asked Justin if he was rethinking getting married and he said they would be getting married today, he just needed to talk with Brian first."

"So everyone is here but the two grooms?" Jennifer asked from the table where she was attempting to feed the twins before getting them dressed.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded.

* * *

"Everything is ready, where are they!" Emmett stood on the front step with Ben and Daphne.

"I'm sure they are on their way, Em." Ben wrapped his arm around the younger man, hoping that he was right.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, the 'vette pulled into the already crowded driveway. Brian and Justin got out and headed for the door where they were standing, waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late." Justin smiled, "Everything ready?"

"Yes, yes. In, in." Emmett pushed them through the door.

The five of them made their way for the backyard where the wedding was being held. Everyone were in their seats as Ben made his way to the front of the isle to fetch the mothers, Brian's best man, the groomsmen, ring bearer and flower girl. He then sat down in his seat, taking Westley from Debbie as Tucker took Greenlee from Jennifer. The group of them rushing into the house.

"Where have you two been?" Debbie barked.

"Sorry Ma, just needed to have a little chat with the wifey."

"Please, you're the woman." Justin laughed.

Brian was about to reply when Debbie hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You can fight after the wedding."

Then the music started. First out was the ring bearer Gus and flower girl Jenny. Gus was holding Jenny's hand, making it a little hard for her to throw the flowers so she just dumped the whole small basket into one pile and dropped the basket at Cynthia's feet, making everyone laugh. Gus let go of her hand and turned to grab some of the flowers, dropping them as he went while Jenny ran ahead and into Melanie's arms. As Gus reached the front, he went to stand next to Lindsay in the front row.

Next were Justin's best man Daphne and Brian's best man Ted; arm in arm. Following them were the groomsmen; Molly for Justin and Hunter for Brian. Once they had reached the front a different song started to play. It was something Brian and Justin picked out together, deciding against the traditional wedding march.

Brian stood arm in arm with Debbie and was soon heading down the isle. Once at the front, Debbie kissed his cheek before sitting down, and taking Westley back from Ben. Brian stood there watching as Justin headed down the isle arm in arm with Jennifer. A huge smile plastered on his face as he watched his soon to be husband making his way towards him.

When Justin reached Brian, Jennifer kissed them both on the cheek and took her own seat. Brian and Justin looked at each other and took their hands in each others. The music slowly died down and the priest started to speak.

**THE END. SEQUEL COMING SOON.**


End file.
